Rexford Goldsworth
"You fancy me, Rexford. But you're still a fucking Idiot. Now go back to licking my dirty ass boots." ― Lyria "Bloodeye" Grena to Rexford '''Rexford Goldsworth '''is a Nevadian butler, well known among others of his species for being extremely fancy and dapper. He has a huge amount of respect towards women and always tries to act charming around them, even when put in an inferior position by them. As a butler, he is going to do anything his master orders him to do, regardless of whether it's physically possible or impossible. Due to this nature, he can shape his mind and memories according to the situation he needs. Appearance Rexford is a Nevadian of average height and weight. He wears a black top hat, white glasses and has a moustache. He's always seen wearing a white suit with a long red tie, black shoes and white gloves, his right hand glove looking slightly different. Sometimes he's seen with a leg imprinted on the back of his suit. Equipment Dimensional Gauntlet As mentioned before, his right hand glove has a different design. In reality, that glove is a piece of technology capable of turning 3D objects into 2D images and vice versa. It's capable of absorving every piece of information from an object and then storing that information on surfaces, that way preserving it's original 3D properties. This allows him to freely move and hide on surfaces, as well as carrying things on his body without having to worry about it's weight (size still matters though. An object's surface area cannot exceed the surface area of the surface it's being stored on. Ex. A large space ship cannot be stored on his glasses). However, if the surface with an object stored on it gets damaged, the stored object will suffer the same damage. This means that if Rexford is on a wall and someone shoots a hole into it, he will receive that shot as well. If the wall is pierced and his hand is in the way, it will end up having an actual hole. Furthermore, if the glove is destroyed, every object previously fiddled with will be stuck as stored information on a surface. Leg Club Although Goldsworth looks all fancy with this moustache, he still has to defend himself somehow. For reasons unknown, even to him, his weapon of choice is a Leg Club. The Leg Club is exactly what it sounds like: A (most likely) human leg on a metal stick. The Leg is somehow physically attached to the Handle and is surprisingly sturdy. He usually stores it on the back of his suit using the Dimensional Gauntlet. Cane gun Along his recent travels, Rexford acquired a new weapon. He know carried a cane around which also works as a shotgun. The cane is made of brass and coated in black paint, except in the gripping part which is coated in a golden paint. It's trigger is concealed, along with it's barrel end. The cane has a small button on it's grip, which lines up close to were Rexford puts his thumb, that depending on the trigger's state, conceals or reveals it. The design resembles an old Victorian .410 bore cane gun. It is not known when he got this. Gloo gun Aside from the Cane gun, Rexford also managed to get his hands on a different weapon. The Gloo gun is a weapon seemingly crafted by him, which fires a white goo that hardens upon contact with solids. Life Backstory REDACTED Pre Resets Rexford's past is unknown to everyone, even to him. What is known to most, is that Rexford is a butler who chooses whom he'll serve. Before serving Rika, he ended up serving an infamous pirate commander, Lyria "Bloodeye" Grena, of the Bloodeye Raiders, a faction of space pirates known for embedding their ships into space rocks. After being framed for Lyria's death involving his ship's thrusters and her head, he was forced to run for his life. Due to the fact that his ship was an old piece of junk, he didn't end up too far and was quickly tracked down by the Raiders that were seeking revenge. He already had a plan to stop the Pirates from following him, but luckily his ship's warp drive put him next to Faction, which subsequently wiped out all of his pursuers. He was then taken in by the people that helped him and requested a meeting with their leader, Rika. Once they met, he swore loyalty to her until she and or he died. After initially testing Rexford's limits, she ordered him to infiltrate The Cironean Commonweath and report any news to her. This however was to be kept a secret and as a result, any memories of Rika were locked away in his mind as soon as he swore loyalty to the Cironean Empress, the only trigger to recovering those memories being the discovery of information that would be strategically important to his original mistress. Capture While serving under the Cironean Empress for a while, he was sent to an FOB on a Qvir controlled Rim World to help them as they were being invaded. After his arrival, he was quickly subdued by NEXUS troops and labelled a deserter. The NEXUS troops immediately took him through a portal and sent him to a NEXUS-controlled city planet where he was locked up. Post Reset(s) Following the inexplicable universe resets, Rexford completely vanished from the scenes. This however didn't change his task. After the resets, he didn't find himself in the city-planet anymore, but was still being hunted down by NEXUS, though no longer bound to Rika. His memories of her were permanently locked away in his mind due to the reset as if he had suffered amnesia, now technically being bound to the Cironean Empress. His whereabouts were unknown, until recently. Run-in with the Typhon Due to his conventional traveling method, 2D-ing himself onto asteroids and hoping that he gets somewhere, he had the pleasure to meet the alien species known as Typhon. This is because Typhon use the same method as Rexford, digging themselves inside asteroids that are big enough. He met them as he 2D'd himself onto an asteroid, but managed to stay alive since they can't attack him when he's a part of the surface. After hitting a planet and safely escaping the creatures, he crafted a weapon capable of "freezing" them, making it easier to kill them. Hidden in Kerbin Shortly after running in with the Typhon, Rexford crashed into Kerbin where he remained for some time. He didn't show himself though, but instead used his Dimensional Gauntlet to remain unseen. During his stay, he learned that the Kerbals already knew about the Typhon, and upon realizing this, he gathered every information he could and 2D'd himself onto yet another asteroid. Gacrux-C The asteroid lead him to a desert planet, Gacrux-C, owned by Australians. After crashing into the planet, he realized that the asteroid he took was infested by the Typhon, so he decided to alert the locals. Luckily, he managed to run into a group of Australian combatants which helped him getting rid of the Typhon before they spread. They managed to deal with the infestation and Rexford was granted permission to speak to the local leader of the Australians. He asked the leader for the Cironean Empress' whereabouts, but to no avail. So he decided to leave on an asteroid once again, and this time hoped that he would land somewhere closer to the Empress. Return to Belua After leaving Aussie territory, Rexford conveniently found himself floating around Belua, the Cironean Commonwealth's capital. Following his rescue, he managed to meet the Cironean Empress once more and explained what had happened. During his stay, Rexford bumped into Rika, his former mistress, though he had no memory of her. Personality Rexford is a very friendly person with high standards and low tolerance for indecencies. He sees women as great beings that deserve every respect they can have, no exceptions. Despite being a Nevadian, he has a very british accent and also has british tendencies, like drinking tea and being a gentleman. Usually he will assume the personality that his master desires, so if his master wants him to be submissive, he'll turn into a submissive person. He always views his master as the supreme being and will follow his orders without any question. Additionally he learns languages with exceptional ease, already knowing all of the contemporary languages on Earth and also Galactic common. Trivia * It is said Rexford's Dimensional Gauntlet is powered by one of the Infinity Stones, the Space Stone. This, however, remains to be seen. * Since Rexford is always fancying women, it is safe to assume that he's already gotten laid by several ladies. **It's also safe to assume that he got laid by men as well. **It's also safe to assume that he has at least one child. *Rexford's character design was made by Narrowed for Gaydro. There were no plans for him initially, but after a while, Gaydro decided to use Rexford as a Nevadian character, since everyone had one. *Rexford's personality is inspired by Jean Passepartout from Jules Verne's book Around the World in Eighty Days Category:Characters